Yeh Zindagi Bahut Lambi Hai
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: ...Hum Tum... Rhea and Karan parted after the wedding and met after the press conference. What if Rhea was at the conference? What happened after they parted? Sameer is alive. Shalini is back. Read and Review. My first Bollywood fanfic.
1. We Meet Again

Rhea and Karan parted after the wedding and met after the press conference

Chapter One: We meet again

"I wrote this book just to tell her how much I love her."

_Flashes to Rhea crying_

"Sir, do you think that you will meet her again?"

"This life is very long…" Karan begins to walk out of the courtyard when he suddenly stops. The reporters and fans begin to scatter as the rain falls to the ground.

"Rain…in January?" Karan questioned.

"It doesn't rain in January." He heard a familiar voice in the distance. He looked up to see the tear-filled eyes of Rhea Prakash.

"Rhea?" Karan was looking surprised, yet confused at the same time.

"Every time we meet something strange happens." She took small steps closer to him.

"Did you read the book?"

"This is Rhea Prakash!" The reporters bombarded them with questions, and gave Rhea no time to answer his questions.

"Did you know he wrote this book for you?" "Why did you leave him?" "Are you with any one now?" "When did you first realize that you were in love with Mr. Kapoor?" "Now that you have met again, what are your plans for the future?"

Karan grabbed Rheas hand and pulled her out of the crowd. "Please, please…" Karan shouted over the press to calm them down, "…No questions now." Karan and Rhea walked hand in hand out of the courtyard and away from the press.

"Yes." Rhea said once they had left the area of the crowd.

"What?" Karan asked confused…again.

"I read your book."

"Did you like it?" Karan asked her, stopping to face her.

"It reminded me of a friend, did I ever tell you about this friend?"

"No." Karan said knowing exactly which friend she was talking about.

"We met a long time ago."

"And you kept meeting him." Karan said stepping closer.

"Until he became my best friend." Rhea pointed her finger at him.

"Why did you leave when he finally fell in love with you?"

"Because he didn't stop me." Rhea choked on her words.

"I don't like your friend."

"Hey, don't say anything about my friend!"

"Then what do I say?" Karan stepped closer.

"Say what you never did." Rhea stepped closer.

"That is will love you more than the kids and Tommy?"

"You better, or I'll chop you up into tiny, tiny, tiny……"

"Shh….." Karan cut her off and pulled her into a hug, "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Rhea said. After a long hug they separated and Rhea began to talk. "What is going to happen now?"

"Lunch?" Karan asked her, not wanting to rush into things.

"Lunch!" Rhea said, agreeing with a large smile on her face. They started to walk again, "So what are we going to eat?" and together they said, "CHINESE!!"

"So, where have you been living for the past year?" Karan asked, stuffing a fork full of noodles in his mouth.

"Yahaan, in Bombay."

"You have been living in Bombay, strange; I haven't seen you in an entire year." Karan said with his mouth full. Then Rhea's phone went off.

"Mama, kya?" Rhea put on a concerned face. "Yeah, yeah. I am coming."

"Karan, I'm sorry I have to go, here is my number. Call! Bye!" she called running off.

'I met her once and didn't even have time with her.' Karan thought, leaving money on the table and walking into the street.

--

"Rhea, where were you?" Bobby asked her daughter when she walked in the door.

"I met Karan, aur we went to lunch."

"TIGER!" Bobby screamed, "Did you tell him about…?"

"Mama, I just met up with his after a year, I am not ready to tell him yet."

--

"Mom!" Karan called into the house, "MOM! DAD!" Karan searched the house until he found his parents watching a movie in the living room.

"Kya hai Karan? What?" Anju asked her son, not really paying attention.

"I saw Rhea today!" He said jumping around like a five year old.

"How is she?" Arjun asked his son.

"She is good." Karan said, drifting off into a trance. He collapsed onto the white couch and drowned out the voices of his parents, and began to dream about the days he and Rhea had spent together a while back.

"You know what Arjun?" Anju said to her husband, "I think that after meeting Rhea, Karan has more respect for women."

"Yeah, I am glad that he has sobered his ways," Arjun said, "I hope Rhea will be as nice as you and give him a second chance."

"Why wouldn't she give him another chance? She loves him. And look at him…." They looked over at Karan who was staring into oblivion. "He has waited for her for an entire year. Have you ever known him to wait that long for a woman?"

Arjun sighed and slapped the side of his sons face. To 'wake' him up.

"DAD!" Karan screamed.

"Stop dreaming about her and plan another meeting." He said pointing towards the kitchen (where the phone was). Karan walked lazily over to the phone and dialed the number Rhea had given him.

"Hello?"

"Rhea?!"

"Karan, Hi!" Rhea said in her high pitched voice. Karan heard crying in the background. "This is not a good time can I call you back."

"Is that a baby crying?"

"Bye Karan!" She said quickly hanging up.

Why wouldn't she answer his question? Rhea didn't have a child? Did she? Did she get married again? Why would she tell him that she loved him? Karan was getting so confused, his head was hurting. He was bored so he decided to try to find Rhea's house.

--

"Mama! She won't stop crying!" Rhea said, frustrated that the three month old baby in her arms would not stop crying. They fed her, they burped her, she slept, and she played, what else was there to do? For two hours they tried to calm her, and then she finally fell asleep in Rhea's arms.

"Mama…how am I going to tell Karan?" Rhea asked her mother. "How do think he will react?"

"Karan is a responsible, good nature man," Bobby said, "If he loves you he will accept it." She said as the doorbell rang. She stood up off the couch and went to go open the door. And standing in the doorway was…….him. He stared at Rhea looking confused.

After what seemed like a long time of silence Rhea finally spoke.

"Karan?"

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Bollywood fic. I hope you like it. I always like reviews.


	2. The Baby

"Karan

"Karan?" Rhea tried to hide the scared emotion, "What are you doing here?" Karan didn't speak, "How did you find our house?"

Karan took a few seconds to answer, "I called your Masi. I had to see my Umrao Jaan" He joked but never took his eyes off the baby girl. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she seemed the right age. That night they had spent together was only a year ago, and there lay before him a three month old girl.

"_Saab se pehle, I want a girl."_ Karan remembered himself saying to Rhea, _"beautiful and smart, just like you." _

He shook his head. Rhea isn't like that, she would have told him, and she wouldn't have stayed away from him. Right?

"She's beautiful," Karan said, looking at the sleeping pink face in Rhea's arms.

"I know," Rhea said, she paused for a minute trying to decide what to say, "that is what I said when I first saw her." Karan and Bobby shot their eyes to Rhea's face, and gave her a questioning look.

"Kya? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rhea asked him, calming the fear inside her body.

"Whose baby is this?" Karan finally asked, he had to know the truth.

"Oh, my friend is gone to the US for a business trip, her job depends on it. So I am taking care of her baby for the time being." Rhea lied, it hurt inside to lie to Karan, and she had only met him a few hours ago, it hurt to know that she was re-starting their relationship, with nothing more than a lie.

"Oh." Karan sighed, but not with relief, he had his doubts. 'What kind of person would leave a child so small with someone else, just for work?' he thought. He shrugged it off for a while. The baby in Rhea's arms let a small squeal. She opened her big eyes and looked directly into the eyes of the stranger that stood before her. Rhea looked at the baby, and then back to Karan a few times. She had her father's eyes, those big, beautiful brown eyes. And his nose, she let out a small giggle, but no one heard. That long nose.

"Can I hold her?" Karan asked. Rhea nodded and carefully placed the child into his arms. The moment the body touched his arms, he felt a shock of warmth go up through his entire body. He felt a connection immediately, but he thought nothing of it.

Tears began to well in Rhea's eyes, seeing Karan holding his daughter. How was she going to tell him? 'Karan, I lied, that is your baby.'…….No way. She sighed. She blinked away the tears and smiled at her mom, who was looking at her like she was a five year old child who had just spilled chocolate milk all over the perfectly white carpet.

Rhea knew exactly what her mother was thinking, but she knew she was just not ready to tell him yet. Of course she loved him; there was no doubt about that. She cried herself to sleep most nights, thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't left him at the church. Would they be the perfect family that she had always dreamed of? And occasionally she would remember the nights she had spent with Sameer. She still loved him, she would never forget her first love, but she was still in love with Karan.

For an entire year she had been waiting to share a kiss, like they had on the beach, but when she finally had a chance, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him, but she couldn't tell him that he was a father.

"Hey Rhea," Karan caught her attention, still rocking the little girl in his arms. "I think she likes me." Rhea smiled, her lips quivering, she was not going to let the tears fall. Karan looked at the baby cooing at her. He was so sweet with her.

"Karan, you want some coffee?" Rhea said getting up to get herself a cup.

"Nah!" He said handing the baby to his Umrao Jaan. "You sit I'll make some for you."

"Karan…."

"I know two spoons of milk and very little sugar." Karan started walking into the kitchen.

"Karan…."

"Baba, I know, brown sugar." She giggled and he smirked.

In the kitchen he was stirring the coffee and realized he needed milk. He went to the fridge and saw a few pictures on it.

He saw the one he had taken at Rhea's wedding. It was a picture of Sameer and Rhea after he kissed her, inside a little heart.

_A Kodak moment?? _

_All the best. _

_Karan_

He scrolled his eyes to find a picture of him and Rhea. He remembered when his dad took that picture of the two in Paris. He laughed and walked out of the room.

"Why are you laughing?" Bobby asked him.

"Kuch nahin, I just saw that picture of me and Rhea in Paris." He said handing the cup of steaming coffee to Rhea. "Thanks, but why are you laughing?"

"Because, you look funny." Karan said laughing again.

"Hey, aur tum. You cried." Rhea said mistakenly.

"Yeah, but crying is sad, when you were……" Karan said.

"Karan." Rhea said sternly, cutting him off.

"Kya?" Karan tried to stop laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Rhea said, and Karan stopped laughing immediately. The family trait is still in effect.

"Rhea, what is with you?" Karan nodded, sitting himself down on the couch next to the tired out Rhea. Bobby had gone to put the baby in the nursery, and Rhea and Karan were left alone in the living room. "You always have to tell me to shut up."

"Kyon Ki, you talk too much." She said yawning, and slipping under Karan's arm.

"How do I talk too much? Do you remember when you were the one who talked? Blah, blah, blah, at least I was not mean to scream at you, I just kissed you."

"And I am mean, to yell at you?" Rhea looked up at him, "You kissed me, and I didn't want you to."

"Yeah, but a kiss hurts less than a slap or a scream." Karan said to her.

"Whatever Karan." She said, closing her eyes and curling herself up into a ball next to Karan, slowly falling asleep. Karan let out a breath of air, letting Rhea sleep into his side.

--

Karan lay in his bed that night and recapped the events of his day. He met the love of his life, for the what? Sixth time. He met his beautiful Umrao Jaan. He met the baby girl, _"Oh crap!"_ He thought, _"I didn't even ask what the babies name was?" _

Oh well, he was going to surprise her with the Chinese lunch that they had never had tomorrow. He fell asleep, yet again, dreaming about his lover.

--

"Mamma!" Rhea was again arguing with her mother.

"Oh, Rhea, did you not see him with her today." Bobby said explaining to her daughter that she needed to tell her "boy-friend" that he was a father.

"Haan Mamma, she is my daughter, of course I was paying attention."

"Rhea, if you don't tell him I will."

"Mamma, if things work out I will tell him…tomorrow."

A/N: Hey guys, I know you are reading this story, but why aren't you reviewing. Review please.


	3. Hey Guys! AN

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

I know that a lot of you are reading my story because of the stats tab in my account, but I only have two reviews. If you guys don't know, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so if you aren't a member you can still review. I would like more reviews until I update again.

:) soccersmileyGRL16


	4. Shalini is Back

"Hey Rhea, I brought Chinese

"Hey Rhea, I brought Chinese." Karan said walking in like it was his own home. He set the bags of food down on the table. "Hey, where's the baby?" He said looking around.

"Woh, she is sleeping." Rhea said. She was glad her mother had gone to her Masi's, because if she was here she knew what would be going on.

"Oh," Karan said disappointed, he started to open the containers of food and said, "Let's eat, I am so hungry."

"You're always hungry." Rhea said laughing at Karan stuffing his face with noodles again. Karan tried not to laugh because his mouth was so full, but he couldn't help it. All of a sudden chewed up noodles came shooting out of his mouth.

"KARAN!!" Rhea exclaimed wiping noodles off of her face. Karan, still laughing, got up to get a paper towel. He knelt down on one knee, and started to slowly wipe Rhea's face. Rhea looked into his eyes, while his hands were wiping her face.

"There," Karan said, putting the paper towel on the table. Rhea still lost in a gaze, he stared right back into her eyes. He leaned in closer, and closer. Rhea put her hand on his face, lining his jaw bone. They leaned closer and closer, until their lips were a mere inch apart.

"Whaaaa!" The moment was broken by the baby's cry.

"Lemme go," Karan stood up; Rhea watched him leave and waited for a minute, until the baby stopped crying. Rhea looked down at the pattern of tiles, she smiled. Karan walked back out of the room.

"She was just crying in her sleep. I hushed her back into deep sleep." Karan sat down in the chair again. "So, I forgot to ask, what is her name?"

"Rani."

_Flashback_

"_So, if you were to have a daughter what would you name her?" Rhea asked Karan, sitting in her living room in the middle of the night._

"_Rani." Karan responded confidently. _

"_Why?" Rhea asked out of curiosity. _

"_Because, my daughter will be the princess of my life."_

_End Flashback_

"That is a beautiful name." Karan said sighing, then came a silence. The doorbell rang and Rhea got up to answer it, without saying a word to Karan.

"Rhea!" Karan heard a familiar voice from the living room. He heard a babies cry, and went into the room.

"Oh, my god!" Rhea threw her arms around the friend she had not seen in almost five years. "Shalini!"

"I missed you so much Rhea." She said breaking away. "So, what has been going on with you? I heard about Sameer, I am so sorry."

Rhea just blinked and smiled. "Yeah," Rhea said, "It's been a long time, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rhea said leading Shalini into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" Shalini nodded and looked down at the half empty Chinese food cartons in the table.

"Sure, I am so hungry." Shalini said to her, "They have no good food on planes."

"Tell me about it." Rhea said.

Karan sat in the nursery holding and rocking Rani in his arms sitting in the rocking chair. The little baby stared up into the eyes of the person holding her. She did not cry, instead she smiled. Karan sat there, listening to Rhea and Karan talk.

"So, do you remember Karan?" Shalini asked, stuffing food into her mouth. Rhea choked on her water. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Karan giggled quietly in the nursery.

"What about him?" Rhea asked.

"Have you seen him lately, I haven't since he…well you know."

"Actually, I…I….Uhm, I just saw him today." Rhea said taking a deep breath.

"Really, aren't you mad at him or anything? I mean, he kissed you, and broke your best friend's heart." Shalini said with a frown on her face.

"Karan and I worked through that," Rhea said shyly, "We have gotten really close."

Karan smiled and looked down at Rani. He turned his smile into a concerned frown. Rani had a face on that looked like she was about to cry. Karan tried to hush and calm her before her bawls began, but it didn't work.

"What is that?" Rhea's eyes widened when she and Shalini heard Rani start crying. "I didn't know you had a baby." Shalini stood up and followed the sound into the nursery.

"Shalini wait." Rhea tried to stop her.

Shalini stopped in the doorway. "Hi Shalini." Karan said to her, still coddling the baby in his arms. "Rhea, I think she is hungry." Rhea pushed her way through the door. She took Rani from Karan's arms.

"Rhea," Shalini looked at her, "You said you had gotten close to Karan, but I didn't know it was this close."

"No way." Karan said, "This is not our baby."

"What are you saying?"

"Rhea is just taking care of her for a friend, and I am helping." Karan said. Rhea looked down at the floor; this lie was going to get her into some big trouble.

It was time for her to tell the truth.

"Actually, Karan…"

**A/N: I know, I left you at such a big cliffhanger. It is summer now and I am back full time. There will probably be a chappie every day, if not every other day. I look forward to the reviews, let us aim for five. **


	5. She is Yours!

"Actually, Karan," Rhea started to say, "…she is

"Actually, Karan," Rhea started to say, "…she is."

"She is what?" Karan looked confused.

"Rani is your daughter." Rhea said. Karan stared at her; he couldn't decide whether he was happy that he had the daughter, he had always dreamed of, or that he was angry that Rhea had been hiding her from him.

He decided to just walk out. "Karan wait," Rhea said, finally catching up to him and grabbing his arm in the hallway of the building. "Karan, just listen to me." Karan broke from her grasp and turned around waiting for her to say something.

"I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. You thought that the night that we had was a mistake, I didn't, and then I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't seen you in a year and I just wanted you to feel comfortable around me, before I told…" Karan cut her off with a long passion filled kiss. They broke apart.

"…you that we had a daughter." He kissed her again.

"You have a history of cutting me off with kisses." Rhea said laughing. "I am sorry, Karan." She looked with a sad gaze into his eyes.

"Next time we have a child, tell me about it." Karan said. "Now, I guess I am obligated to ask you to marry me." He got down on one knee.

"I guess I am obligated to say yes." Karan responded by picking her up and spinning her around in the hallway.

They walked back into the living area and into the nursery, where Shalini was holding the little baby.

"Look, before you guys say anything, I just wanted to say that I am happy for you and I don't hate you." Shalini said.

Rhea just smiled, "Lets all go out to dinner to celebrate our engagement, tonight"

"What do you mean you are engaged, you are still married."

A voice was heard, and it was not Shalini.

**A/N: Sorry that was really short, more reviews equals more words, lol.**


End file.
